


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞3⃣️

  不知道过了多久，总算下定决心问了Friday小朋友的去向，Tony想去接回他。  
  还没进健身区，远远就看到被一群人围着抱着的男孩笑得，男人胸口像被划了一刀，伤口血淋淋的，而那并非他在意的重点。  
  他好嫉妒。  
  很久以前就知道，与自己完全不同，他身上有种吸引人的魔力。大家都真心喜欢最小的那个他，连严格的队长也会经常拿他没办法。可是亲眼目睹他还是团宠的现实，男人惊讶于内心的酸楚和失落，像被全世界遗弃，他完全不知道自己居然会有这种感情。  
    总有一天稚嫩的男孩会长大。如果他结婚了呢？他会完全属于那个人，一颦一笑都只为那个人。牵动人心的温暖眼神不再追随自己，那些专注和保护一个个都将消失无踪。  
   窒息感笼罩了男人。  
  久不发作的PTSD这时复发了。  
  听到Friday呼救的Peter瞬间冲出来抱住男人颤抖着跪地的身体。  
    “Mr.Stark！It’s me！”  
  “大家请先回去！”男孩指挥着围过来的人们散去，搂上男人脖子，“Mr.Stark！我是Peter，Peter Parker！保持深呼吸⋯你看看我，看着我！”  
  “求你一一别吓我了⋯都是我不好，总惹您生气⋯您不喜欢我也没关系，只要您自由地活着，我会一直在这，在您左右，绝对不会丢下您一个人了⋯”  
    一滴泪水顺着男人绷紧的面部皮肤流下，沾湿了男孩肩头的布料。  
   他是有多无能，才让那个天使吓成这样⋯  
  “为、什、么？”男人喘息着一字一顿地问。  
  为什么对我这么好？为什么不像其他人一样离开？你又能这样守护我多久呢？  
  终究有一天你也会离开我⋯  
  “因为我是这个世界上最爱您的人⋯我会一直守护你，直到我生命的尽头。”  
   哭着表白脸花花的小朋友真搞笑！本应动人的情话效果简直大打折扣，完全就是个任性得不到糖的孩子。  
   男人真的发自内心地哭着笑了。  
  他一直渴望着的，不就是有这样一个人，抱着这样的态度，来填满胸口那个无底洞吗？  
不管是真的还是一时冲动，至少他的确被救赎了。  
  “你现在这状态可什么都办不到。”男人索兴坐在地上，背靠着墙壁，嘴角上扬，“一会儿⋯我得给那个小胡子打电话，看看你怎样恢复才行。”  
   “所以⋯你不是讨厌我，是吗？”  
  面对那双闪亮的眼睛，他欲言又止。  
  算了！还是等他变回来再说吧！  
   “Mr.Parker，是你不满意我的人肉专车，擅自跑掉的吧？”还没给你算隐瞒真相的帐呢！  
   低头看着黑漆漆的白袜子，男孩充分发挥自己现在是小孩子的样子，讨好卖乖，拉着男人衣角不放。  
  “你明明知道⋯我是不会离开的⋯”  
  声音越来越小，他想起了刚才一幕。  
  “如果下次我再惹您生气，您可以打我，不能说没人爱你。你看他们都很担心你。”  
  门后挤满新手复仇者们，年轻的脸上都挂着傻乎乎的笑容，让男人无奈地摇摇头。  
  “谢谢你，Mr.Parker。”男人扶墙站起来，“也谢谢你们大家。”  
  小年轻们被驱散训练，男孩表示要拉着手一起走。  
  “Tony！那边有彩虹！”  
   两个人站在玻璃电梯里，小朋友激动地指向远处天空，“我们来许愿吧！”  
  男人从鼻子里哼了一声，用柔和到不可思议的眼神看着男孩闭眼许愿。  
  许多年后，他还能清晰地回忆起那个因许愿而灿烂的阳光笑容。  
“所以⋯你怎么变成这样的？”Tony用手比了个由大变小的姿势。  
“我也不知道⋯当时我还在空中，看到下边需要人手，我就⋯他们都⋯然后⋯再接着⋯于是我就变小了。”来了兴致的男孩迎着男人的注视手舞足蹈地比划着，一路被男人小心引领着前行。“你知道那个战衣多神奇！它和我一起变小了耶！”  
  用捐款叫来了划着火圈的小胡子，拿到支票就留下“无解”两个字，人就头也不回地随着火圈离开了。  
   要不要出动神盾去围了那不靠谱的神殿呢？  
   看看小天使期待的眼神，男人什么都说不出来。可是他不想再逃避那孩子无时无刻不在的视线。  
或许只能把问题留给时间了。  
“你在看什么？”  
你以为我还会写你真好看吗🙄太天真了😎  
“Fri传来的复健规划。”男孩回以一个严肃的表情，“上面说您要常做深呼吸，忌肥厚、油腻、生冷、油炸食物,戒烟酒。我觉的您什么都做不到，得每天好好监督才行。”  
“你这个样子一点都不可爱！”男人皱了皱高挺的鼻子，恨恨地咬牙切齿。  
“反正您也没多喜欢我⋯就只会骂我⋯”男孩扁着嘴低下头，“可不可爱又有什么关系呢？”  
“我让你这么觉得吗？”男人在他面前蹲下，“这就是我给你的印象？只有严没有爱？”  
小脑袋背过去，只有后脑勺对着男人。  
“既然有些人不想听，我不说了啊！”男人忍住到了嘴边的话，坏心眼儿地清清喉咙。  
面前的小耳朵动了一下，没有转身。  
“看来某人果然不想知道我是怎么看他的，算了，让他猜下去好了。”  
“您太坏了⋯总是戏弄我⋯什么都要猜，仗着自己智商高，总当我是傻瓜⋯我不要⋯再也不要喜欢您了！”头埋下去，连肩膀都在颤抖。  
“真的吗？再也不喜欢我了？”男人从背后抱住他娇小的身躯，磨蹭他湿漉漉的小脸，“那以后不再为他制作战衣了可以吗？”  
“再也不随便定位他，随他在哪里干什么？”  
“不接电话，不回信息，不让他随便进出我的实验室？”  
男人在男孩额侧一吻，随即放开他。  
“放他自由，再也不出现在他的世界⋯”  
“不！”男孩猛地转身带着一脸的泪扑过来，“不行不行不行！永远都不要妄想甩开我！”  
男人笑着抱住他，心满意足。  
“我怎么舍得让你离开？这个世界上我最喜欢的人就是你了。”  
男孩想把自己挣出来看此刻男人脸上的表情，却被男人死死按住。  
他可不想让他的男孩看到多余的东西。  
男人红着耳根，靠近男孩的小耳朵，“我给过你机会，是你自己要留下来的。”  
机会已用完。既然现在不走，以后也不要想着离开了。


End file.
